Energy Layer - Nightmare Longinus
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-97 Starter Nightmare Longinus Destroy on November 11th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Nightmare Longinus is an wide and heavy Energy Layer designed for Left-Spin Attack. The Layer features four dragon heads, akin to its predecessor's two, representing the anime's rendition of this Layer's Beast, a dragon; two of which surround the center and two of which follow the perimeter. The snouts of the dragons are molded into the shape of spear heads which are meant to represent this Layer's namesake, the Roman Soldier Longinus of Christian Mythology who stabbed Christ in the side with a lance during the crucifixion. The primary points of contact are two large wings that protrude from either side of the relatively round perimeter, creating high recoil akin to an elliptical design. As part of the God Layer System, Nightmare Longinus features gimmicks; The dragon heads are made of metal making the Layer one of the heaviest in the game. The second is that the Layer has a built in Disc. The heavy weight of the metal dragon heads generates high inertia which increases the Layer's Knock-Out and Burst potential, to prevent breaking the opponent's Layer however, contact with the dragon heads is prevented by the wide plastic base. Due to the Left-Spin nature of Nightmare Longinus, it and a Right-Spin opponent's Layer will spin together like gears if they are of similar spin speed which heavily reduces recoil and rate of Bursts. However, the high recoil shape still creates strong Knock-Out potential in Opposite-Spin matches. It also allows for some degree of Spin-Equalization in Opposite-Spin matches, however not to the degree of Drain Fafnir. Nightmare Longinus features only two teeth of average length, while this may imply poor Burst Resistance, the heavy weight of the Layer compensates for this. Nightmare Longinus' second gimmick is the fact that the Layer has a built in Disc comprised of a plastic base and the perimeter dragon heads that moves independently from the rest of the Layer. This combination makes Nightmare Longinus heavier than most Layer and Disc Combinations. Because of the built in Disc, Nightmare Longinus is incompatible with Discs as a whole, however the plastic base features notches that allows Disc Frames to be attached. The perimeter dragon heads function as the prongs of normal Discs so they move behind the wings as the combination grows closer to Bursting, creating an effect akin to the Xcalibur line of Layers with their stock Discs; the closer to Bursting, the more weight is added to the points of contact creating stronger attacks. Use in Attack/Spin-Equalization Combinations Nightmare Longinus can be put to use in the Attack/Spin-Equalization Combination Nightmare Longinus Bump/Meteor/Star/Vortex Xtreme/Variable (Worn)/Jolt. The heavy weight of Nightmare Longinus Bump/Meteor/Star/Vortex creates high Burst and Knock-Out potential while Xtreme/Variable (Worn)/Jolt grants aggressive movement and speed even when moderate launched which further bolsters Burst Attack. While the use of high friction Tips can increase the Burst risk, the heavy weight of Nightmare Longinus can compensate. Overall Takara Tomy's Nightmare Longinus' heavy weight, Knock-Out and Burst potential made it one of the best Attack Layers for Left-Spin vs. Left-Spin matches in the metagame and the best Attack Layer for Opposite-Spin matches. While the weak teeth can create inconsistent results, practiced launch techniques and part Combinations can compensate to create top-tier Combinations. However, with the release of the Cho-Z Layer System, Nightmare Longinus is too light to remain competitive. As such, Takara Tomy's Nightmare Longinus is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-97 Nightmare Longinus Destroy * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 05: Nightmare Longinus Planet * B-00 Nightmare Longinus Destroy (Red Dragon Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerNightmareLonginus.png|Nightmare Longinus (Official Image) Nightmare Longinus (Red Dragon Ver).png|Nightmare Longinus (Red Dragon Ver.) Nightmare Longinus (B-118 05 Ver).png|Nightmare Longinus Planet (B-118 05) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy